


A Brotherhood of Misery

by TCD



Series: My Comforter [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Tully or Juice, Post-Coital Cuddling, Slurs, Spanking, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Tully Really Cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCD/pseuds/TCD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tully's crew, and the MC find out about Juice being alive. Exactly how do they take it, and how does Juice react when he finds out they know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Canon-typical “Sons of Anarchy” content, specifically season seven. Also MAJOR season seven spoilers.
> 
> Continued apologies to Emily Bronte for the title.

“Tully.” Mickey was just barely loud enough to reach over the din of the cafeteria. But hear him Tully did, and he looked up over the slop they called food here. “There’s a problem.” Mickey’s face was unreadable, not giving away any of the details to curious onlookers. “The MC.”

It had been a few days since Tully had requested a meeting with the club, to inform them of the status of one of their members. Juice, still alive, instead of dead. Juice, his baby boy who he’d finally convinced to come out of that lonely cell and join them for a meal. So of _course_ Mickey had to bring this up now. “What?”

“Teller’s dead.”

Tully actually looked over at him, instead of continuing his search for Juice. “Shit.”

Mickey nodded, just once and he looked around himself, just to make sure he wasn’t being spied on. Tully normally didn’t mind his paranoia, but he’d just spotted the tattooed head of his boy entering the cafeteria and heading towards the chow line. Juice didn’t need to hear this now, from Mickey. Tully would do it when they were alone. “Dug in; he blew away a crooked pig and a nigger 'fore a truck hit him while he was running. They think he killed another cop and _get this_ his own mother, too.” When Tully didn't respond to that, Mickey continued. “They still want a meeting with you. Some sheep-shagger says he'll be here this afternoon.”

Honestly when Mickey _did_ talk he tried to cram as many slurs into his speech as possible. It was a habit that bothered Tully on the best of days and positively set his teeth on edge today. “Thank you for the warning.” He hissed sarcastically as Juice came out of the line, looking around for the man he was very privately calling _Papi._ “Shut up.” Tully growled at Mickey before he could keep passing along information. Juice was heading towards them now, or at least he'd turned toward Tully and the table of White. Tully encouraged him with a crook of his finger. Nothing out of character for the shot-caller. Not really, anyway. He'd taken a liking to punks before, inviting them over no matter their color. “Did you book the room?” Seeing his boy approach calmed the anger and frustration he'd just been feeling; this was the difference with Juice. It wasn't a physical pleasure, but an emotional one. Tully had been considering it during their separation, and came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to name it anything. Not yet, anyway.

“Of course. No cameras.” Mickey, who had been sitting across from Tully moved over as Juice finally got to their table. He'd been having to dodge people, keeping his head down for his own safety.

Tully nodded and adjusted his long legs so that Juice wasn't playing footsie with him. Not that he would have minded but they should keep the extent of their relationship a little quieter. Tully wanted to ask about the “sheep-shagger,” find out information about the man he was going to meet. That might tip off Juice to something being wrong, however. Tully would have to go in blind. Not preferred, but doable. For a moment Tully watched as Juice started on his chow. First the brownie this time, occasionally flicking his eyes up and around him. Worried, but his sweet tooth overrode and calmed the anxiety a little bit. Good to know about his boy; he could use it. That reminded him; Tully tore his eyes away from Juice to look at one of his other men. “Nuke. Dan?” His first lieutenant had taken the punishment for the murder during the riot, the one that Tully had actually committed.

“Yeah. 15 in the hole.” A big mustachioed man on Juice's other side piped up. Compared to Juice, really they were all enormous. Probably why Tully had never been interested in them, physically. He liked them small. “Days.” He clarified.

“It could be worse. Send him a gift basket. Lots of candy.” The shot caller made his declaration, and went back to staring at Juice. Wondering if he could get a quickie in before the meeting with the MC's man. “Literally.” The confused look on his boy's face made him crack up, as much as he did in public. Mostly just a smirk. “He has a thing for Snickers and shit like that.”

“Oh.” Juice flushed, letting out a breath and looked back down to his food. Tully picked up that he'd been worried about _being_ the gift basket. The boy still had a line between his eyebrows, betrayal to his continued fear. It wasn't entirely irrational. If he wasn't Tully's, there was always the chance. “Not...code...”

Of course the men he was seated with understood it, then. They were predators as much as Tully was, they were however far more crass and feral creatures. They laughed at Juice's fear, his ignorance about their world. “Ahh, don't worry.” Nuke rumbled, and leered at the Puerto Rican. “Dannyboy ain't into your type.”

“He's _mine._ ” Tully had to interfere before Nuke got any more ideas. The man had a penchant for fucking anything that moved until they were ruined. Hence the name. He rose an eyebrow, or where they would be if he hadn't pulled them all out years ago, challenging Nuke to challenge him about it. Nuke wasn't stupid. He backed down with a muttered slur. Tully was proud that Juice made no reaction to it. Any more shows of weakness and it would incite them no matter what Tully said or did. But, he needed a reward for it, and even more assurance in the claim for all involved. The older con hadn't touched his brownie, and idly he broke it in half and set it on the edge of Juice's tray. He took a bite of his own, having finished what was edible of the rest of the crap. “Meeting shortly after dinner, then?” After Mickey's nod, Tully hummed. “Well, should go powder my nose.” He chuckled, prompting the others to snicker as well. They looked done, and Tully observed that Juice was really pushing the food around on his plate. Except for the extra portion of brownie; that was already gone.

Once Tully stood, it was like a cue that never failed to amuse him. They all rose, with Juice being last. He was quick though, and made his way into the loose circle of men that surrounded Tully. Back left, he noted, leaving Tully's dominant right hand free just in case. Juice strolled casually, hands in his pockets and slouched over. It didn't even look like the boy was doing it on purpose. He simply moved like he would in a group he mostly trusted to not stab him in the back, while they protected their leader. How, up until recently, it had been for him on the outside. Maybe Tully could get some more information on his boy from this man that was visiting.

“We don't walk like hood rats. Straighten up.” Nuke interrupted his thoughts. Picking on Juice again, but this time Tully said nothing. He'd intervene if need be, but he was certain that Juice had gotten some backbone in the short interim.

His instincts were right. Juice indeed did stop slouching, only to turn around and face Nuke. Walking backwards, the young man laced his fingers behind his head and gave that mischievous grin. “I'm from Queens, I can't help it. Cops start frisking you for heat if you stand up too straight.” He turned back around, his hands back into his pockets.

“Queens?” Nuke perked up and Tully coughed to cover his smile. Entirely by accident Juice discovered one of Nuke's passions. New York City, center of the universe and where Nuke's beloved birth family was from. “I'm from Brooklyn.” The pair actually chatted about life in the city like they were old friends during the rest of the walk towards the split-off between protected housing and gen pop.

When they got there, Tully stopped. “Alright, you two.” He wasn't about to trust Nuke on his own with Juice, but at least he was pretty sure that the man wasn't going to pick too many serious fights with his boy. “You can make friendship bracelets later.” That drew a laugh from the group and the smallest blush from Juice. “West coast, best coast.” Tully gestured at one of his other men, obviously to escort Juice back to his cell along with Nuke. “Mickey.” Tully didn't need to say anymore, just started in the direction of the meeting rooms. When they were alone, well away from the young man especially, Tully let out the smallest of sighs. “I'll want to see him after this is over.”

“Doable.” They walked, Tully leading around some of the back hallways. Away from as many cameras, microphones, and pig eyes as they could. “Tully.” Mickey so rarely spoke his name that Tully paid extra attention now. “Sure about him?”

“He's a punk.” It meant something beyond being the involuntary receiving partner. It meant Juice was a broken man, not a threat except perhaps emotionally. Tully was alright with that, understood and accepted that he could get bored of the boy at any time and then it would be easy to dispose of him. Tully ignored the pang in his chest at the thought. “But the MC had a use for him. Their loss is our gain.”

They turned the corner. “He's obviously not wh--” Tully shot him a look. It wasn't like he didn't know that Juice was a minority. Moreso than they even knew, in fact. Or would know. Fucking a wetback was one thing, but fucking a half-black one was practically heresy. “No disrespect, brother. Just concern.” Mickey smirked his own way as they finally spotted damnable Keifer again. “Like you where you are, don't want someone getting it in their head you've gone soft.”

“Never.” Tully laughed at him, more for their audience's benefit than Mickey. “Not over him. A beautiful Aryan girl, maybe. He's not anything.” That was an outright lie. The shot-caller looked at Keifer, to make sure the idiot had bought it.

Which, of course he had. “You got good taste, Tulls.” Keifer gestured. Apparently they'd settled the issue of money earlier. Tully would have to remember to reimburse Mickey. “You've got an hour.” He opened the door, and Tully stepped in.

Seated at the chair across from him was a man who couldn't have been more of Jackson's opposite. Older, dark haired, and stiff where Jackson was casual. He needed a more formal approach with this man. He'd lived, judging by the Glasgow smile that crossed his face. “Tully.” When that brought no real reaction but a nod, Tully sat down. “The Brotherhood extends its condolences.” He could say that, being so high up. Not that anyone would disagree anyway; many had known Jackson and liked him. Would be upset to hear at his passing.

That worked. “Thank you, Jackie was a good boy. Chibs Telford, new president.” Scotsman, interesting. The smile was truly Glaswegian. “Can't say I approved of his..arrangements wit' you, behind the backs of his brothers but it's worked out hasn't it?” Chibs stared hard at him, trying to get Tully to somehow slip up, or be intimidated. Maybe trying to figure out Tully's reasons for calling this meeting. Tully was certainly going to drop a bomb on him.

Tully smiled. At least the man Chibs had been briefed. And it _had_ worked out for them; Tully taking over H in prison left the Mexicans able to move guns for the Irish, and that let the MC free to pursue other interests. “Indeed. I'm sorry it had to be done the way it was. Everyone had to move quickly.” Tully crossed his legs, twining his fingers and setting them on the table. His sleeves rode up, flashing the swastikas on his hands. “I've no plans on changing our...business ventures.” He could let Chibs in on a little secret, his plans. “Without Lin, I can expand further here.”

The same line that Juice had appeared on Chibs' face. “Aye... you do have us to thank for that.” Chibs sat up further, his own hands coming up to the table. They rested as fists, curiously. “Wha'bout the green light?”

Subtle as a brick to the face. Or a car bomb. Asking about Juice, without saying his name. He really must be persona non grata with them, even after his assumed death. Tully looked down and chuckled. “The Puerto Rican? Decided I liked his pretty throat uncut.” He leaned back and noncommittally shrugged. “I think Juice is a good boy, unfortunate matter of his skin color aside. He's my problem now.” Tully watched him, seeing how the news affected the Scot.

For one brief moment, the cool outlaw biker showed naked emotion. It oscillated between joy, hurt, anger, and a hundred more. “J-Juicey's alive?” Those two words were so strong that Tully considered the possibility that Chibs had been with Juice as well. You didn't get that _hurt_ from a friend, even a brother like they were. Lovers, though. That was the hardest betrayal to take. Tully would ask about it later. The mask came back, though. Back to the heartless businessman role. “You don' get to make tha' decision.”

Ballsy. No one told him that he couldn't do anything. Tully decided he liked this man despite that. And if he meant something to Juice, or Juice meant something to him, then he could work around his rudeness. “I already have.” He slowly tilted his head to one side, and then straightened it. “As I said, he's my problem now, he'll have no further dealing with the club.” A smirk, and again a twinge in his chest as he spoke further. “If I change my mind, I'll make sure you all get first crack at him, hm?”

That was the wrong step to take. Chibs didn't explode but he definitely got angry. He narrowed his eyes at Tully. “You do know what he did, right? He's a rat, and he covered up Jax's old lady's murder.” This was entirely too much upset; Chibs was taking it all personally, clearly. “He'll turn on you too, given enough room. Beyon' tha' he's a coward, and a liar and--”

Tully held a hand up, glancing towards the door. A reminder that they were in a _prison_ for god's sake and if he got too riled up they'd come and investigate. He did actually know about all of it. After the green light was authorized he'd gotten the “non-existent” tape of Juice's and Jackson's meeting. It had been interesting, and even more so since then. It still hadn't kept him from opening up to Juice, but it was usually in the very back of his mind. A long moment of silence, with Chibs taking a deep breath. “I need to take this to the club.” He clearly wasn't following in Jax's footsteps, doing things behind their back. “We'll decide.” Chibs knew that Tully's alliance was valuable. If keeping it meant calling off the hit, versus doing what was to be done to a excommunicated member, then it really was a club decision. Continuing the hit might have also meant putting one on Tully, and that was extraordinarily dangerous. Stupid, even. Chibs stood up. “I'll call your man later tonight.”

“I'll tell him to expect it.” Tully waited until the Scot's back was turned, curious now. “Did you love him? And not in that 'Like a brother' way everyone says. More.” The lack of answer, the stony silence he received was well more than enough. Tully lowered his voice, still speaking to the biker's back. “He's safe, I promise you. Even from himself, if need be.” There was no way he would let Juice make any more of the decisions that had led him to this, where his life was being fought over and bargained for.

Chibs said nothing still, only banged twice on the door to be let out. He stormed out, and Tully could hear him talking to someone just before the door slammed shut. “Get everyone to chapel!” He himself leaned back and sighed, allowing a private moment for himself. That hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped and it still wasn't over yet.

Tully made a decision. He'd stay with Juice tonight. They could run the results of the phone call over to him, and he'd go from there. “You really are getting soft.” Tully chuckled to himself, getting up out of the chair and stretching before banging on the door.

Keifer opened it for him. “That was quick, Tulls.” Tully resisted the urge to correct him, though it was a hard battle. He had to assert himself somehow today otherwise he might as well hand in his resignation. “Tell me, did you have to speak in small words for that Irish guy?” The guard laughed and cuffed him like standard procedure. As long as he got to Juice, Tully didn’t care. He’d play along, and what Keifer wanted this time was to hear a stereotypical, big bad racist rant. Tully saw motion out of the corner of his eye and he spotted Mickey. He gave the other man a single nod; he'd know what it meant. Then Tully continued.

“He’s Scottish.” Moron; correcting him gave Tully a small slick of pleasure. “Just as drunk as the Micks, though. Fuckin' Irish, less than human.” The man continued along those lines, insulting everything from their accent, to their state of sobriety, to the Troubles. Honestly Tully was on autopilot, making things up as he went for the benefit of the guard. Not that Tully didn’t believe in the superiority of the white race, but his heart just wasn’t into this part. Aged out of the verbal bashing as much as a physical one, maybe. Other ways out there to prove his beliefs. He was, however, pleased to make the slur-filled monologue last until secure housing.

“Shit, Tully. That’s a convincing argument.” He laughed as he opened Juice’s cell door for the other man to step into. “I’ll give it some thought.” Keifer uncuffed him again before looking tauntingly at Juice. “See you in the morning, sweet cheeks.” Apparently he still didn’t know that his boy wasn’t entirely unwilling. Let him keep thinking that he was, Tully figured. If he thought that they might be enjoying each others company he might put a stop to it. Or worse, raise the price. Finally Keifer left, and they were on their own.

“Belfast is pretty. Ireland is, what I saw.” Juice was sitting up in the corner watching him with those beautiful brown eyes. “Nice roads. People too. The non-criminal ones, anyway.” He gave a little laugh. Clearly he’d heard Tully’s rant. It was hard for the man to read if he’d been insulted, though.

Tully sat down next to Juice on the bed, leaning against the wall himself. Let his boy come to him this time. “When were you in Ireland?“ Tully was honestly curious. He hadn't gotten anything from Chibs about Juice beyond epithets. He wanted to learn about him.

Juice did just what he wanted and scooted closer. Just enough they were touching; the closeness reminded Tully’s body of the last time they were alone. Time later for that, he told himself. Tully shifted and wrapped an arm around Juice’s shoulders. Pulling him close, though not yet trapping him so he couldn't move. The tiny gasp from the other man and the slight push into the hold, seemingly for more made Tully hum positively. Reward for taking a chance. Juice spoke low. “Few years ago. Jax’s kid got kidnapped by some IRA guys. We went… Went and got him back.” Juice was quiet for a little while, and Tully let him think. Stroking the skin he could reach. “Think that was the last time we were all really brothers.” Juice sighed, looking down into his hands and getting a faraway look in his eyes. Clearly retreating into the past, where things were better. Not like now, where he was so alone he was talking about all of this to _Tully_ of all people.

Damn. Tully could see it clear on Juice's face. His boy in his head, letting his thoughts circle round and round, that was a bad thing. Tully squeezed gentle, shaking him out of his thoughts. The bad news could wait for a second, he couldn't give it to Juice right then. “I got you, now.” Even if he had to say it every other minute, he would. “Baby… Look at me. Look at Papi.” Thank God he’d paid off the microphones, he was downright mushy. When Juice did Tully gave him a smile, lifting his hand and petting the boy’s cheek. “It’s past. They’re past, but you can hold onto the happy parts, Juice. Keep those, let the rest go. As you can, anyway.” He made sure to hold Juice’s gaze, so that Juice knew that he was speaking honestly and plainly to him. No accent, just the clear crisp communication he gave to his men. “I got you, you’re not going to be alone. Not going to leave you to do what you have to to survive.” Damn whatever decision the MC made. Tully let go of his boy’s face then, stroking his fuzzy head now. “I told them the same thing.”

Juice had started to smile as Tully spoke, leaning his head into the pets. He loved the physical touch, no matter who it came from apparently. But then the smile, the happiness, vanished and he pulled back just about breaking Tully's heart in the process. “You… Your meeting. You saw them?” Juice wasn’t stupid. The club would have found out sooner or later that he was alive. For Tully to tell felt like a betrayal, he could see it in Juice's eyes. That hurt what was left of his heart, then. The shot-caller had to hold on tighter to keep Juice from moving away entirely. “What did they say?”

Juice dropped his gaze, but Tully could see it still. He was haunted, hunted. Dead man walking who couldn’t trust anyone. Damn it, seeing his baby shattered again over the fucking club. It made him angry, and he had to breathe. Keep calm, and tell Juice the truth. He deserved nothing less than that respect. “Chibs Telford… Wasn’t happy at all. Had to take the news back to the club. Decide what to do.” That was the easiest way to put it. The simplest. Tully again reached out. Wanted to bring Juice closer.

This time he didn’t resist. In fact he pressed his whole body tightly against Tully. Hiding his face on that strong, thin chest. “Mayhem vote.” He mumbled into it. Tully risked stroking his head again, running his fingers down the boy’s spine. He didn't want to startle Juice, even if he had asked for the contact. “W-whether I meet Mr. Mayhem. Guess I’m st-still enough of a brother. ” Juice choked then. “Sorry Imma sa-sad sack of shit.” He sat, letting Tully keep petting before he spoke again. His voice was still quiet, but in that terrible resigned way like he had when he'd asked Tully to just let him finish the pie. “… Y-you’ll still do it?”

Tully hadn’t known what a Mayhem vote or who Mr. Mayhem was, but he’d figured it out then. And the anger that he’d been keeping back since the meeting with Chibs finally bubbled over. How _dare_ they put Juice in this position again. How dare _he_ not understand that when Tully said something, he meant it. That Tully wanted him and that was how it was going to be. "No.” He growled, and Juice knew he’d done wrong again because he started to fight to get away. Maybe he was trying to provoke Tully into going back on his refusal; either way Tully was pissed off and the movement made it worse. He turned and reached, practically leaping and certainly being rough about it.

The scuffle was brief. Tully was stronger and quicker so he won easily, pulling Juice down across his lap so that he was ass up. His forearm rested against the back of Juice’s neck, holding him fast. At this moment Tully knew of only one real way to make another person listen and understand: violence, swiftly and unmercifully delivered. But he didn’t want to harm Juice, just shock him out of this self-loathing. Force the part of him that asked Tully to kill him out. If that meant hurting him a little in the process, then so be it. He yanked down Juice’s pants exposing bare skin. Any other time Tully would have been pleased to see that his baby wasn't wearing any underwear. Giving him easy access when he wished. It didn't register for him this time.

By prison beating standards the spanking he gave his boy was barely on the scale. Each hit was hard and fast, though. Tully made sure of it as he swung and connected over and over. He reddened that whole ass until it was bright and hot paying special attention to where it met his thighs. Tully knew the sensitivity there was high. Tully’s anger and frustration melted away just a little bit with each ringing slap. Juice, who had started to fight once more at the beginning, lay there silent now as Tully worked out his emotions. The boy accepted his fate like he seemed to always. Tully wasn’t done. He hauled Juice back up, forcing him onto his lap so they were facing. It was a pity that Juice lacked more hair, because Tully would have tangled his fingers in it. As it stood one hand gripped his chin roughly while the other was steel around the back of his head. _Made_ Juice look at him, not asking. “You. Are. _Mine._ Do you hear me? _Mine._ You will not ask for that again, Juice. I won’t do it, nor will _anyone_ else.” Tully would make sure the rest of the prison knew, on pain of serious punishment. The statement clear, the fire of his anger burned out and he gentled now, though he didn’t let Juice go. “I promise. I got you, baby.” Then he did release him.

Tully fully expected Juice to rocket off of his lap and into the corner to tremble. Lay catatonic like he'd done for days prior to this. He knew after that loss of temper that he’d have to work all over again to get Juice’s trust back. But now he was damn sure that his boy wouldn’t do the unthinkable in the meantime.

Juice surprised him, yet again. Though he _was_ shivering and he wouldn't sit fully on his stinging backside he didn't move. Just looked at Tully with wide eyes. “Promise?”

“I do promise.” Tully murmured back to him. “Oof!”

His boy had wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled himself into a hug. He hid his face, mumbling into Tully's shoulder. “Ch-chibs never promised...” It was almost too quiet to hear even so close as it was. “Kicked m-my ass up and down the garage, cracked a rib or two. Needed stitches. H-he gave 'em but he ne-never promised...D-did what I could b-by myself...” Juice trailed off, still shivering. His chest heaved deeply as he fought to control his tears. “S-sorry. Don' leave, please?”

Like hell he would. “I'm not going anywhere.” Tully placed a kiss near his temple, like he had during the riot, and wrapped his arms around Juice. “I'm staying all night.” Tully knew how fucked he was. Completely and utterly; maybe he really should turn in his retirement. He'd put in enough years in service, they'd let him out. Family, relationships was usually an acceptable reason to leave at these highest levels. They might side-eye it being with a gay Puerto Rican but Tully had always been a little weird. He put it in the back of his mind. There were too many projects going on right now. Once he wrapped those up, maybe. “My good boy.” He crooned again, returning his focus to Juice. “Chibs doesn't know what he lost. You just need help sometimes.” Given guidance and a firm hand, Juice was a good man. Useful, and loyal. Left to his own devices he fell apart and made bad decisions.

Juice clearly soaked in the praise.“Why Chibs? Why not Jax?”

Fuck, really? Tully took a deep breath. No time like the present. “He's dead.” Tully loathed euphemisms when talking about the death of a fellow con. He spoke straight about it; that was their lot as outlaws of any sort. Death, prison, or an asylum. “Hit by a truck, Mickey's intel says.” His hands kept petting Juice, sliding under his shirt to touch the bare skin there. “Leading the pigs on a chase.”

Juice was quiet, dead silent for a little while. “Might not have been an accident....” He said softly. “His dad was killed that way too. He kinda went nuts--” Another long pause, and Juice's voice was wavering. “--After everything with Tara. Everything I--”

“Shh.” He didn't need to beat himself up over the past.

Juice looked grateful, for that little bit of proof that Tully was looking out for him. He rested his chin on Tully's shoulder, rubbing his cheek a little against Tully's face. “'M fucked up, Papi. You know what I'm thinkin'?”

“I don't think you are, but what are you thinking?” He considered giving himself a shave. His goatee was starting to itch and if Juice kept this up it would only make it worse. Maybe he could shave Juice at the same time. Head and...other parts.

“That without Jax...'s one less person to say yes on a Mayhem vote.” The laugh he let out was shuddering, and he clung closer to Tully. The news was clearly upsetting, but the emotions he felt were even more so.

Relief honestly made sense to Tully. As he'd gotten it, had been a party to, Jax and his family had been a constant source of problems for Juice. And the club, if he were to take that step and be so bold. If they were out of the picture, if Jax wasn't there to keep shoving Juice back into the hole he'd admittedly dug for himself then maybe, just maybe Juice could climb out and start living his life again. “We take our happiness and our victories where we can, baby boy.”

“Tully!” A voice outside of the cell distracted them both. Instinctively Tully released Juice, taking his hand out from under his shirt where he'd been still touching him. It was Mickey, accompanied by a guard that Tully couldn't name but he knew was safe. “They wanna talk. Cameras are...experiencing technical difficulty..for about 5 more minutes.”

Short and to the point. That did not feel positive. Without even asking Juice crawled off of him, wincing for his sore ass, and Tully got up himself. He took the phone through the bars, hunching a bit to hear because the signal in this place was terrible. “Tully.”

“Blacked out, cut out, burned out. Don' care.” Chibs, his accent heavier on the phone than in person for whatever reason. “The MC ink goes. An' if 'e ever comes back to Charmin' he stays away from us. 'E's nothin' to the club.” Another pause. “Start soon, 'e's got a lot of real estate to cover up. 'E can keep the stupid head things.” Then the line went dead.

For a long moment Tully stared at the burner, and then he handed it carefully back through the bars. Honestly he wanted to throw it, watch it shatter, but they were hard to come by. “Out.” His tone, and look was enough that Mickey _and_ the guard bailed out of there. Tully took another breath, to calm the panting he'd been doing suddenly. He had arrangements to make; it was fortunate that Juice and Nuke could stand to be around each other. Nuke could black out the ink and do a damn good job of it, because like hell was Tully going to let Juice do it any other way.

Tully looked over at Juice, who had definitely gone pale and was sitting with his knees to his chest. He seemed to no longer care about the pain in his backside. The man sat down, again beside him and again he waited until Juice approached him. It took longer this time for him to lean on Tully, accept his arm around his shoulders. “No Mr. Mayhem..:” Juice let out a breath and dropped his head forward. “But...” Tully looked down at his boy's forearms, where he could see the reapers on both of them, plus the other peeking out on his shoulder. “The ink...”

Juice looked up at him, and then down at his hands. Briefly he touched his chest too, making Tully wonder if there was some hidden there, too. “Black, burned, or cut...that what he said?” Juice's voice wavered.

“I'll take care of it, baby.”Tully made sure that that would be the end of discussion about it just with his tone. No need to threaten, though he could elaborate some more. “Nuke does our ink. You can talk all about the Broadway shows, mm?”

Juice gave him a weak laugh and a very small smile. “Keep it in the club, too?” He turned his arm to show the Reaper, brushing it lightly before covering it with his hand. “Hap..did ours. Did the Reaper, anyway.” Tully just listened to his boy, let him work out how he was feeling right at that moment. They still had all night, and all the time in the world. “Happy, he's fucked up.” Another laugh. “Every guy he killed, he got this stupid-ass smiley face. Had like, a dozen.” Juice shuddered again, prompting Tully to hug him closer. “...Probably...counter productive to think about who voted for Mayhem, huh? C-cuz Hap...”

“It is.” Tully watched him, and decided then that it was well beyond time to give the whole conversation a rest. They needed to relieve some stress. He needed to put his hands more on that ass, more specifically, and bury his cock inside of Juice. Make them both feel good instead of bad. “Fact...” Tully smirked down at him, his hand coming up to pet Juice's cheek before he pressed two fingers against the boy's mouth. “I think there are far better things we could be occupying our time with, hm?” Juice did exactly what Tully had been hoping, and sucked those fingers into his mouth. Clearly his boy wanted the distraction as well. “Good boy.” He let Juice work, blissful as his tongue and lips worked to feel and taste what Tully had let him have. It was doing a number on the older con, too. His cock hardened at Tully's memory of this same mouth around it. Working and teasing and working some more to make him cum.

He wanted something different, this time though. To be deep inside Juice's ass, willingly this time. Tully pulled his fingers from his boy's mouth and the needy sound he made was almost another distraction. “Baby,” Tully fairly whispered into his ear, feeling Juice shiver with it, “I want that tight ass of yours so bad.” He hadn't moved his arm from across Juice's shoulders, keeping the boy close, and now he reached with that arm to tilt his chin up. Exposing that sensitive throat and giving Tully an idea. He kept murmuring. “You know I got you, baby...” He paused for a moment, considering for a moment what he was giving Juice. It was something Tully never, ever did inside. “We can slow down...or stop....anytime. Jus' need to tell me.” His chest ached with the pounding of his heart, and Tully lightly kissed Juice's earlobe. He was fond of it but that idea came back and Tully started to drop, kissing his way down and over a little to the pulse point. It was fluttering beneath his lips, hard and fast like his own.

Juice was too still, though he was leaned in towards the other man. It didn't seem like he cared about his ass as he accepted the caresses, clearly thinking about his response. Tully was about to pry, about to ask when Juice spoke. “P-please, Papi.” His words were a little wavering, still. “Ju-just slow.” Juice didn't need to elaborate further; they'd hurt him before.

“I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby.” Tully smirked against Juice's skin, his free hand sliding down Juice's belly “So good that you'll be begging me to be inside you.” As he gripped that cock, already hard from his words and closeness Tully nipped at his throat, sucking the small pain away before releasing the skin and doing it again. He wanted to leave a bruise there, a mark on Juice's neck where he couldn't hide it. So that Juice, and everyone, could see just how much he was the other con's. The sounds that Juice was making, the moans and quiet gasps as Tully continued necking him, continued to stroke him through his pants were intoxicating. “Where's the lube, baby?” Tully gave him one final kiss on the red spot that would become a decent sized hickey, and leaned back. Just enough that Juice could move; he wasn't sacrificing any more closeness than he had to.

“'Neath the pillow.” His boy almost sounded drunken with the over-stimulation. “Felt so good, Papi.” Juice looked up at him, and gave him a shy smile before whispering himself. “Hadda lie, Papi. Tell 'em it was for my hands.”

Tully chuckled, starting to shift. “Good boy. Lay down, baby.” He felt a bit heady, as he gave the order and Juice followed without comment, only wiggling his backside some as he got onto his belly. That Juice felt safe enough to relax like that gave him a rush. He himself lay down beside Juice, reaching under the pillow for the jar he'd sent before. “Juice.” Tully needed to confirm as he shifted so Juice's ass was within easy reach. “We can slow down, beautiful.” He propped himself up on his elbow, jar gripped in that same hand. “I got you.”

Juice nodded, and arched his hips upwards before wiggling his pants off, having been down for the spanking. Not acceptance, but active participation and it said more to Tully than his words would. “Good boy.” Tully rumbled and popped the top off the jar one-handed while he caught a movement beneath Juice. He was adjusting himself, rocking once against the mattress before he stopped. “Do what feels good baby.” He made sure his finger was well-coated in the substance before he lightly touched Juice's pale brown skin. “Just no cumming 'til I say so. If you get close, tell me.” That had the tone of an order, of finality to it and Tully carefully slipped the finger between Juice's cheeks, rubbing the tight hole between.

His boy jumped, and twisted a bit to look at him. Clearly he'd been expecting something else. “Wh--?”

Tully rose an eyebrow as he circled around with that same finger, rubbing the ring of muscle there. “Just a finger, baby.”

“But...you said...” Tully was glad that Juice was communicating, though he wanted to hear a moan. He pressed the pad against the opening, and got his wish.

“My cock comes when you're ready.” It suddenly clicked in Tully's mind. “No one's ever opened you like this...?” Well honestly that was a dumb question. No one in prison ever did, not even him. Juice was different. When Juice shook his head, Tully leaned over and gave him another kiss, this time to his cheek before he could bury his face. “Just enjoy, baby. Make it feel so good when I'm inside of you.” He started rubbing again, slow and steady. Encouraging that hole to open up to him instead of forcing it. “Relax, I got you.”

He really liked saying it and judging by Juice's reaction he wanted, needed to hear it. So he would say it, over and over. Another press against the ring, and while it tightened again this time it, and Juice, did relax, and open up allowing his finger slow steady entrance. He slid, down to the first knuckle, and then the second, all while watching Juice. He didn't push it further, not yet.

His boy's eyes were wide as saucers. Like he was surprised by the lack of pain. Tully kept his hands still, smirking down at him. He had to chuckle when Juice squeezed around him, gasping. Yes, it really was there. While Juice was still tight Tully pressed further in, and the moan that came out of Juice before he dropped his head into the pillow to muffle it was positively delicious. Honestly he didn't know _what_ Juice was actually feeling. Tully had never been on bottom before, after all. But he figured as long as he went slowly, working up to the right size then it would be alright. When Juice relaxed again with more of that grinding into the mattress, Tully pulled his finger out just as slowly as he'd slipped it in. But he didn't withdraw it all the way, just slid it back inside. It was more easy than the first time, now that Juice knew what was happening.

Tully could have used a little relief; his cock was hard enough to crack diamonds. He had control over his body, and ignored the throbbing need. Instead he distracted himself, softly speaking to the sweet boy as he squirmed with Tully's own movements. Juice was flushed, and panting with need. Practically a piece of art. “My good boy.” Juice shivered with the praise too. “Should see yourself, looking so sexy. Would like to keep you like this all the time.” Maybe without the red backside, though the older man did think it looked good on him. Tully pulled out again, and this time it was all the way out. Partly so he could re-up on the lube, and partly so he could rub that ring again. “Let me see your cock, baby.” Give Juice a chance to adjust again.

“Papi, please...” Juice mewled out, and Tully had to adjust with the sound. “I...I want...” As he spoke Juice arched his back, showing off what Tully wanted too. Juice was dripping, a thin line of precum hanging from the tip of his cock to the mattress. “Wan' you.” The begging was almost too much and Tully very nearly lost his composure. Instead he pressed in a little harder and faster.

“I know.” He soothed, but Tully didn't know who he was soothing more. “Soon, beautiful. Trust me.” He followed Juice's movement back down and when his boy was settled again. “Such a good boy.” He pulled his hand away, this time to get two fingers ready.

Juice arched again, and this time reached one hand between his legs to stroke his cock, turning to see if Tully was watching.

Of course he was, and Tully let out an appreciative moan. “Remember what I said, baby.” He returned his hand to Juice's ass, stroking the cleft between those two perfect globes. Tully slowly slipped his fingers lower, until they both touched that needy hole. “Right here, Juice.” Again he pressed against the hole until it relaxed and opened up, pulling him in. Tully went along with it.

“Ohhhh...” Juice moaned, definitely feeling the difference in size. He tensed suddenly. “T-Tully...” More tension as his flush turned from arousal to shame and he couldn't voice further.

He didn't have to though. Tully had felt the resistance, and stopped the movement of his hand. “Got you, baby. Just breathe.” Careful to not rock his hand in or out further Tully sat up because propping himself on his elbow was beginning to bother him. This way he was able to move closer, and use his free hand. Which he did after setting down the lube, sliding it up and down his boy's spine yet again. He kneaded a little into those muscles, wondering idly if he could get Juice to go shirtless outside his cell. “Relax, Juice.”

Under Tully's careful ministrations the resistance finally cleared and Juice let out a shivering breath. “Jus' us?” Worry in his voice, concern for what people might think of him, or maybe even Tully himself. Caring. A voice in Tully's head floated that Juice was just doing it to protect himself, because if Tully fell from grace he was as good as dead. Tully banished it.

It was just them, except for the cameras but Tully wasn't going to point that out. “Mhm, just us, baby.” Gently distracting Juice he reached for one of his boy's hands, placing it on his pants. They were slick with his own precum and even the slightest bit of pressure made him arch into it. “S-see what you do to me?” Tully let his hand go. In the same movement he pushed his fingers in deeper, past the second knuckle. “There you go, beautiful.”His voice was still raspy, and Juice was panting “Doing so well.”

Juice's head lowered again, flushed at the nape of his neck. “M-more, Papi?”

Tully couldn't help but chuckle as he slipped his fingers backward. “So very needy, baby.” And yet, he indulged Juice, spreading the two fingers apart in a scissoring motion. A gentle stretch, getting the muscles on the inside ready as much as the ones outside. Tully wanted to roll on top of Juice already, hold him with his body while he continued with his fingers. But he resisted the urge, instead burying his fingers deeper before spreading them once more.

Juice cried out, this time in conjunction with his hips bucking up. Clearly Tully had done something that worked out, and of course this meant he had to do it again. “Mmm.” He purred as Juice writhed. “I think I found,” and again, “your prostate.” Indeed he was rubbing against something inside of Juice that he hadn't before. Tully withdrew his fingers again, pleased that Juice's ass followed them. “Good to know, hm, baby?” There was now a tremendous wet spot where the boy's cock had been that was going to suck for them to sleep in. If they slept, Tully wasn't entirely sure that was going to happen.

Mewling answered him as Tully slathered three fingers in lube. “You didn't cum, did you?” Juice shook his head. “Good. Bet it was close.” He moved, now resting his upper body against Juice's careful to keep his hips away. Not time for that, yet. Tully just wanted to keep close to his boy. Be able to whisper and tease him. “I'm so proud of you for not.” He murmured as his hand returned to its place at Juice's hole as he lightly nibbled the nape of Juice's neck. “My good baby boy.”

The shudder he felt along his torso gave him more information. Juice, perhaps not too interested in being spanked apparently had no compunction about getting bit. He nibbled again, and pressed the three fingers inside at the same time. There was no resistance, no freezing. Just a deep, quiet moan into the mattress. Tully slid them easily but just before he hit that most sensitive place he stopped pushing inwards. Instead he withdrew again, and Juice's whine was music to his ears. “Papiii...” It was begging again, and Juice squirmed beneath him.

Tully just nibbled and kissed again as he thrust his fingers shallow and quick. Underneath him Juice tried to rock and rub himself. With Tully on top it was far more difficult and he soon gave up, panting and moaning. “Almost there, baby.” The man murmured softly, grinding his own hips a little on Juice's body. “I'm gonna fuck you so deep, it's gonna feel so good.” Tully pressed his fingers in deeply again, wiggling them on the spot that he knew was Juice's most sensitive. Waiting was too much for him too, especially after he'd rubbed himself on his boy's firm body. He didn't think it could get worse, but then it did.

Juice truly _wailed_ and for a moment Tully was worried someone was actually going to come down and pull them apart. “St-sto-Tully gonna...P-please ff-fuck me, Papi. Pleeease.” Really it was barely understandable but Tully did. He pulled his fingers out and scrambled to take out his painfully hard dick.

“Shhh, sh-shhh.” He stuttered himself, as he climbed onto Juice's back. He stretched his whole body over Juice now, forearms next to his boy's head to hold himself up for a moment before he reached between his own legs. “Got you, baby. Gi-giving you what you need.” Tully couldn't help but give more kisses, less gentle but no less caring. He pulled his dick out, gasping at its tenderness and reconsidering for a moment the need for lube on it. Juice's needs won out though, and Tully reached, dragging the jar over and very carefully coated himself with it too. Juice hadn't stopped pleading for Tully, and had gone back to squirming as well. “Be still, baby boy.” An order, because if he didn't Tully was not going to last. He rested his cock between Juice's cheeks, trying not to rub too much. Maybe another time, when he wasn't so hard. He could paint his boy's back with his cum. Juice stilled, whining. “That's better.” He slipped down now, the tip of his cock on Juice's hole. Tully tested it, tested Juice's desire. Unlike before when it was tense against an invader, his hole was now pliant and almost welcoming. Juice himself was whimpering at the end of each pant, holding the pillow tight. Perhaps to keep himself from reaching for Tully or pushing himself up into his cock. No longer out of out of fear and pain. Tully wasn't going to give that, he was going to give his boy closeness and pleasure. And, hopefully, a hell of an orgasm, again.

Finally, Tully could bear it no longer. He rocked his hips a tiny bit, pressing just the tip of his cock inside. The movement made them both moan; Tully with the heat and tightness around him and Juice with the fullness. “God...” This could be addictive in the most dangerous of ways. His boy needy beneath him, begging for more in both his words and his actions. Much better than just taking. “S-so tight, Juice.” Tully moaned into Juice's ear as he kept slipping in. He wanted to feel every inch of Juice, and Juice every inch of him. With a little bit of effort Tully got his tip past the ring of muscle, and there he waited. Had to wait, really, to keep from climaxing. To let them both adjust. “Go-gotcha baby.” Tully rumbled, slipping his arms around Juice's chest to prove that he meant what he said. He squeezed, glad for the height and lankiness he had on the boy. Made it easy to hold him without disturbing his lower half.

“Papi...” Juice moaned again into the pillow, “Please...” Tully knew what his boy wanted. One arm remained at Juice's torso but the other carefully wiggled its way up higher, until his elbow rested at Juice's throat. Tully felt his chest heave, anticipating the squeeze.

That had been enough time; he couldn't give Juice everything he wanted immediately. Tully pressed downwards again, sliding easily further inside. “Ah, ah. Sp-spoiled boy.” The chuckle ended in a groan as Juice got his revenge by squeezing around Tully. “Ahhh! N-naughty too.” He wasn't really mad. In fact, his heart soared and thudded that Juice was teasing him. He couldn't help a rougher thrust even deeper. “You're _mine_ Juicey, you kn-know that. Papi gets what he wants f-first.”

Tully raised his hips, sliding almost all the way out again. This he was familiar with, but it felt somehow different. The circumstances had changed. Tully got his knees underneath him properly, so he could brace on the mattress as he thrust again. The angle change had Juice writhing beneath him wordlessly. “Th-there...'s better.” He, on the other hand, kept talking in between pants. “M-my boy, so good.” In fact Juice's hole so open to him made the fire in his belly rise to an inferno. Quenching it meant a harder thrust, deeper. Tully was honestly making an effort to hold back, but it was becoming a losing battle. He wanted to take what was his.

“H-harder.” Juice's voice wavered. It was emotional; desire and want, as opposed to anything else he'd shown in the past. “Papi, please...” He arched his back, trying to get even more contact with the con on top of him.

The boy was so spoiled. And Tully wanted to see something he'd been denied before. He pulled out, aching. Judging by Juice's whine he already missed Tully's presence. “Shh, baby. Gotchoo.” Tully once again adjusted on the bed, though it was a little difficult because he refused to release the boy in his arms. He managed though, and with one rough, strong haul he pulled Juice onto his lap. Still easily he slid into Juice's ass, settling deeper than he was managing without the help of gravity. “There we go. Better, hm?” Now he could watch Juice cum, and give him the pounding he deserved. First, though. Tully nibbled on a lean-muscled shoulder while he surveyed what was his.

Juice had an incredible look of bliss on his face, and what skin Tully could see was flushed and shiny with arousal. His breathing hitched when Tully shifted the shirt that was in his way. Hypersensitive still and he made Juice squirm stroking those abs under his shirt. The shot-caller had to stop because the movement was too much even for him. “Sexy.” He sucked again on Juice's earlobe. “Would you cum if I touched your cock?” The appendage in question twitched, still leaking even though Tully was doing nothing.

Juice dropped his head on Tully's shoulder, eyes closed with a small nod. “Y-yes, Papi.” It sounded like he wasn't sure if he wanted that, or not.

“I want to see that, beautiful.” Tully took the decision out of his hands. The power made him shudder, or perhaps it was Juice's moan as he thrust. Bouncing the other man on his lap once. “S-see you cum.” Tully put his arm back around Juice's throat, the other still holding the boy firm against him. “But I won't touch.” He let a chuckle escape before the desire to attack Juice's throat while he fucked him arose. Tully did just that, sucking and biting and even interspersing a few gentle kisses on that soft skin. He made sure it was a contrast, fucking him roughly when he was gentle and slow and soft when he wasn't.

Juice wasn't making any sounds, just moans. His hands, now deprived of the pillow were free to reach and grab. They settled on Tully, gripping what they could without actually holding flesh. “Cl-close, baby?” He didn't mind Juice getting handsy. Obviously he was too far gone in pleasure to care about shame. They both were. “I am. So close.”

Tully thrust a few more times, and Juice's whimper turned into real words, somehow. “F-first..you...you f-first.” He shuddered with the effort of the statement. The release, the surrender of it. “Papi goes first.”

If he had heard anything more erotic, Tully wasn't sure where. Seemed like a good rule to have, though. “Yesss.” The con surprised himself with the deep growl. Juice's shudder made him take note to do it again. Later. His cock was about to burst, now. “Papi's gonna fill your ass, boy.” He slammed hard now, animal fucking like he was used to. Knew well, and honestly what he enjoyed as much as his new found enjoyment of a proper, slow start. Carnal, to get himself off inside of something warm.

Someone warm. Someone he liked spending time with. And someone who was enjoying this as much as he was, begging for more both wordlessly and with sounds that sounded like they could have been words. The inferno was back, a volcano threatening to explode. Tully adjusted his hips, and with Juice's sudden yelp he knew he found what he was looking for. Each pounding hit was going to slam against his prostate. Make him wail once more, damn the consequences.

When Juice couldn't take it, moaning and tightening around Tully he knew he couldn't last himself. Wouldn't. Sparks flew behind his eyes and he squeezed the arm that was around Juice's throat briefly. “ _Mine”_ That growl once more, and a final feral thrust and Tully buried his cock deep inside his boy's ass. He came hard, throbbing and his balls rising up almost all the way. The release was incredible, like a rocket taking off. The pleasure was a freight train riding a tsunami; its power flooding his entire body. Some part of him was glad that Juice enjoyed being choked, because that's what he was doing, locked against his boy as he was while he finally came down. Tully's whole body was a little slack as he gasped for air after a long moment, finally opening his eyes. “C-cum, baby.” He looked to see as again he squeezed.

Like before if he knew of anything more beautiful than Tully hadn't seen it. Juice stiffened, then squirmed. His hands squeezed and despite his prior efforts not to Tully knew Juice was going to give him his own bruises. Jet after jet of thick, creamy cum shot out of his throbbing cock, landing on his abdomen and the mattress and even as high up as Tully's own arms. The best part was seeing Juice's face, entirely blissed out and completely care-free. Like what Tully had done to him, for him, had taken over his entire body and it was all he was concerned about. A connection, a bond had formed between them, Tully could feel it almost as though it was real while he held the squirming boy. It might be love, and the sensation of naming it seemed to make his heart swell. He gave little kisses, and soft encouragements to Juice, whispered so as only he could hear them.

Juice remained like that for a surprising length of time until Tully released his throat. He gasped inwards and practically collapsed on Tully's lap, who continued to hold the now-shivering boy. Tully didn't see a need to speak, just touch and keep Juice close. He withdrew himself, still tender and slightly mourning the loss of the heat around him. But this was far more comfortable for both of them, and it was even more so when he pulled Juice and himself to lean against the wall. More little kisses now that he was supported, considering he'd have to grab Juice's washcloth to wipe them both clean. A cute little sponge bath; a Papi would do that for his boy. Or maybe Juice would be up for a tongue cleaning.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sniffle in front of him. “Juicey?”

“F-feels...s-so good...” The boy whimpered before he bit his lip. “Y-you're...b-being s-so nice. J-jus' a lot.” Juice took a struggling breath inward, controlling the tears that were threatening to fall. He laughed a little, then. “F-fuck. C-cryin' after sex, 'm sucha girl.”

Tully got it. Just a release of emotions, nothing terribly negative. “Better than rolling over and passing out.” They both laughed to that one. “I need a smoke.” More laughter, and Tully kissed his cheek again with a hug. Juice wasn't being a girl, Tully was with his suddenly- snuggly nature. “Think that's all the tropes. I gotcha, baby.” More kisses, though the spunk on his arms was getting uncomfortable. On the other hand he didn't want Juice to move. “I like being nice to you. You deserve it, Juice.” A smirk. “And your ass is worth it.”

The boy blushed, the earlier stressful events having been pushed away. “Th-thank you.” One hand untangled from Tully's clothes and Tully kept down a wince. Definitely bruised, but he stopped thinking about it when he felt the lightest brush of his boy's fingertips. He carefully cleaned his cum off of Tully's arms, sucking it clean off his fingers when he knew Tully was watching. “Mm.” Juice gave him a little smile before he touched the spots on his neck. “'M yours, huh?”

“Oh yes.” Tully's cock, amazingly, was trying to take interest in the proceedings with Juice's little show. “We really are a mess.” He gave a little poke to Juice's side. “Go get your washcloth.” They had a lot of work to do. Not just right then; all night Tully was going to make sure he knew just how much he had of Tully. After, too. There were a lot of dealings to be made. The prison, the club, all of it. But they could wait until the morning.

\----

_A week later_

“Ortiz!” Juice woke with a startle. He much preferred an alarm clock or better, Tully's cock grinding on his ass, to wake up to. He'd have to manage with the memory of a few nights previous. But he could take what he could get, and what he got was a prison guard hollering over the sounds of the prison. “Get your shit, Ortiz. You're moving.”

Cold ran through his veins as he got up to obey. He couldn't be moving, it was dangerous out in gen pop. Still, despite his Papi's protection. It didn't take him long to get what he needed not having anticipated staying around long, and submit to the ankle chains and handcuffs. He and the guard shuffled out of the secure housing unit, and Juice's mind was running the entire time.

So occupied was he that he didn't notice where they were going until they stopped. “Home sweet home, Ortiz.” A snicker from the guard that finally penetrated his whirling brain as being familiar. Keifer. Juice looked up and peering down at him from the top bunk was his Tully. His face was impassive, except for those hazel eyes which belonged on a cat that had gotten the cream. It was subtle, but so, so very smug. Clearly he'd arranged this so he could stop making the undoubtedly expensive trips to the unit. He really did want to spend time with Juice; it had worried the younger man. The cell door opened and Juice stepped in. He hoped he looked sufficiently cowed, though his heart was fluttering with honest happiness. The bottom bunk was free, and there was plenty of room for Juice's things. Not just what he had, but what he could collect in the future. “Lucky you.” Keifer cracked as he undid the chains. Clearly _he_ expected Juice to be dead or at least begging to be moved soon. While he did that Juice peered at the cells around him. He could spot Nuke, and another quiet man he recognized from the table. Finally Kiefer was done, and he laughed. “Good luck. You'll need it.”

Nah, he wouldn't. He had Papi.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since a few of you asked, I wrote a little bit on how the MC reacted to hearing of Juice!

“Get everyone to chapel!” Chibs couldn't even wait until the door was fully shut before practically screaming at his waiting VP. He was certain that the Nazi scum had heard him.

Tig, on the other side of the waiting room, wisely made no comment. Instead he just started dialing and texting while Chibs fumed. He wasn't sure if he was angrier of the news that the damned bastard had dropped on his lap, or that he'd _known_ what Juice was to him. The Scot took his kutte back and as he swung it over his shoulders he felt something in an inside pocket. Tully certainly worked fast; he'd already given them the number to call for later. Once they made a decision. Just how many people were on Tully's take, anyway?

It didn't matter, either. Chibs strode out of the prison visiting room. He needed fresh air and he didn't break stride until he made it to the parking lot, climbing onto his bike. He'd had it on and rumbling beneath him when he was interrupted. “Whoa, brother.” Tig's voice was behind him. Apparently he'd dogged Chibs' heels as he worked to contact everyone and Chibs hadn't even noticed it. “What's the deal?” The other man stuck his phone in his pocket and mounted his bike as well.

“Juice is alive.”

Tig had a hard time keeping up with how fast Chibs pulled out of the lot.

\----

The winding ride from Stockton had done wonders for clearing his head. It was at least enough that he could function, and he'd made a decision or two along the way. The pair of them parked at the head of the line of bikes outside of Scoops 'n Sweets. Chibs had definitely decided that he loved Jax, but damn him for all the fallout of his choices.

He climbed the stairs and opened the door to all of the Sons of the Redwood mother club looking at him. Tig taking his place on the left, Happy already seated at his right. He sat down heavily with the thought that heavy was the heart that wore the crown. “I jus' got back from Stockton an' the meetin' with Tully.” Prior to this they'd not gotten any information as to why Tully wanted to meet; as far as the club was concerned their business was concluded. “He's decided that Juice is...more worth to him alive than not an' he refuses to carry out the green light. An' I imagine, to let anyone else do it either.”

There was a beat, then two, and then the whole table exploded with protests and arguments and disbelief. Chibs didn't blame them. Juice had ratted on the club, killed a member, and personally betrayed their ex-President whose funeral they'd just attended a few days ago. He banged the gavel down on the hard table in a call for order. It took a while, but they gave it to him. “As I see it, we have a few options--”

“How do we get close to him?” Happy fairly growled from his left. His anger over a rat's continued existence apparently made him forget his manners. Chibs shot him a dirty look to shut him up.

“We have a few options.” He restarted, and then nodded at Happy. “We vote again, to meet Mr. Mayhem.” Chibs tried not to show how the option made him feel. No one had known about him and Juice. No one here, or even living anyway.

“Not that I like the guy, but that might cause problems with Tully.” T.O. piped up from his corner. “What I hear, he's a freak when it comes to his bitches and we might need the protection if this heat doesn't die down sometime soon.” Jax's heat. The police were all in their ass trying to figure out why he'd shot so many people.

“Tully's a freak regardless. Like all the white power hillbillies we've run into.” Ratboy drawled to the laughter of the others.

Chibs couldn't laugh. They kept talking about Juice like he wasn't one of them, which did not bode well for the boy's chances of survival. “T.O. has a point. Tully was insistent that Juice isn't our problem anymore.” He gestured. “Suggestin' that he's got an attachment.” He didn't mention the comment Tully made about giving the MC first dibs on Juice when he got bored, mostly because he didn't think Tully had honestly meant it. Not after asking Chibs what he did.

“So it sounds to me like if we vote on Mayhem, we'll haveta put a hit out on Tully.” Tig was staring over at Happy. “Which is fuckin' stupid as shit to piss off the AB.”

Happy was glaring back and Chibs once again stepped in. “Tully wasn' inclined to change his business with us as long as we left him alone an' I assume that means protection if we need it inside. Tha' would be another option, to leave him an' Juice be. He's a fuckin' Nazi, he'll get bored of sleepin' with a spic eventually. Or he'll have to get bored ta keep his place as shot-caller”

“I don't see any other options.” Quinn now spoke, and it was clear he'd been thinking with a President's mind. “If we take an excommunication vote, we might as well make it a vote for Mayhem.”

That triggered a thought. “It's Juice.” This ached to say, but it was the truth. “Formally kickin' him out might jus'...” He trailed off. The boy had already tried twice that they knew of to kill himself after his membership in the club had been threatened. Chibs doubted that Tully would allow him to do it again. He'd said as much. _He's safe, even from himself._

“And what if it doesn't?” Happy again. “He could be givin' up a lot more than his asshole. Who knows what he'd tell the freak, if he hasn't already. Killin' a punk doesn't mean nothin' to those guys at the top, so _we_ tie up _our_ loose end and move on.”

That was what Chibs wanted to do, and the nods around the table told him that was what the rest of the club did too. Move on from the sick chapter that ended with Jax's own suicide and try and build their club to be something much better. Maybe even legit, like Jax and John wanted. Chibs was tired of calling for a Mayhem vote and no doubt they could tell. If it turned that way, he would grieve privately. They could deal with Tully, too. “All in favor of Juice meeting Mr. Mayhem...say aye.”

In the end it was split solidly down the middle. Three for, three against. Juice's life was spared with the first “nay” but now it was down to Chibs. How he voted would influence how the club would continue. “Nay.” He was done with the bullshit as much as anyone else; done with the pecking and infighting and constant having to look at others to see who would die like this next. He slammed the gavel down to emphasize the finality of the club's decision. Happy got up from the table and fairly flew out the door. Chibs let him, they were done anyway. He needed to blow some steam off and think about what had transpired. The rest of the crew followed him until it was just Tig and himself. “I've gotta call Tully.”

Tig nodded but he made no move to leave. “I think this was the right call, brother. Not quite what the Charter says but... the right thing.”

Chibs looked over at Tig; wondering just how much the man really saw. He knew it was a lot more than people knew. They always estimated him to be nothing but a horny hothead. “Thanks, Tig.” Chibs pulled the phone number out of his pocket, and got up to get a burner from their collection. He dialed, and the man that answered was not who he expected. “Get me Tully.”

It was a long five minutes, but finally there was noise at the other end. The signal was weak; they must be down in protective custody. Chibs tried not to think about what that meant. He did have a jealous streak after all. “Tully.”

“Blacked out, cut out, burned out. Don' care.” He was slurring, he must be tired. “The MC ink goes. An' if 'e ever comes back to Charmin' he stays away from us. 'E's nothin' to the club.” Chibs hoped that Tully would understand it as a warning to protect Juice, not the threat it sounded like. Chibs wasn't sure Happy wouldn't kill him himself. “Start soon, 'e's got a lot of real estate to cover up. 'E can keep the stupid head things.” With that he hung up. Juice was out of his hands now. “I need a drink.”

“Let's go, brother.” Tig stood and Chibs followed him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voted Yay on Mayhem: Happy, Quinn, Montez  
> Voted Nay on Mayhem: Tig, T.O., Ratboy, Chibs


End file.
